Lost and Found
by Ta-chan
Summary: AU. Heero found Duo after a bloody massacre. They travel accross the land to find a peaceful place to live, but little did they know, troubles are just around the corner. This fic contains YAOI. Please R+R


=====================================================================================   
Lost and Found   
by: Ta-chan   
===================================================================================== 

He hid behind the empty ally where no one can see him as he watches painfully at the destruction of his hometown. Blood and   
dead bodies were everywhere. The little boy knew that wars are heartless and it must be stopped, but what can he do?   
There's nothing he can do. Stepping out of his hidden spot, he looked around. He was left all alone in the dark. No one else's   
alive, no one except him. He walked along the street toward the old church behind the hill. Although he has never been there,   
but that's the only place he can go now. 

Among arriving at the stone-made old church, the boy stared at the wreck before him. Even the house of God couldn't survive   
the tragedy. Turning around to face the forest beside the church, a muffle of cry can be heard, a cry of sorrow. The boy's eyes   
lid up. There's someone else, he's not alone. Slowly and quietly, he walked into the deep forest until he was standing in front of   
a slim figure.   
" Hello" The boy finally spoke after few minutes and let the dark figure knows that he's there. For some unknown reason, his   
heart starts pumping when the figure in front of his looked up at his face. A pair of shinning violet eyes stared deep into his own   
prussian blue eyes. A delicate heart-shaped face was surrounded by soft long chestnut hair. But clearly it seems. The figure   
was a boy and not a girl, a beautiful boy with the same age as himself. 

" Why are you crying? Boys don't cry." Softly he said to the fey beauty in front of him, " My name is Heero Yuy, what's   
yours?" 

" Duo…Duo Maxwell." 

" Come with me." 

" Where…" 

"I'm going to find a place where people live peacefully, and happily." 

Heero let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding as the boy who called himself Duo nodded in agreement. 

The two boys traveled across the land. As they spend more time with each other, their relationships grow stronger. They   
worked together as a team. Duo, the cheerful one worked out the stress between them with his charm while Heero, the calm   
headed one, planing their living plan and of course, protect the fragile boy that was his component. The both of them can not be   
separated. Until one day they arrived at the Sanq Kingdom.   
  


" Relena, we'll get in trouble if the King finds out about this." A little girl with short blue hair chasing behind the princess toward   
the market place. 

" Don't be suck a coward Hilde, If you don't tell and I don't tell, who's gonna know that we sneaked out?" As the two girls   
run around the market in amusement, the princess was suddenly pushed into the fished stand. She angrily turned around, just in   
time to catch a pair of hunting blue eyes flashed before her and followed by a long chestnut hair. 

" HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BRATS!" 

Noticing the two large men chasing after the two kids, Relena stopped the man. " What's going on?" 

" Those two brat staled apples from the market place. Not to mention a hair tied ." 

Relena paid the man enough money for the stolen apples and drag Hilde after the boy and the girl. Inside her mind, she was   
attracted to the prussian blue eyes that flashed before her.   
  


" I think we lost him" Duo collapsed on the grassy lakeshore as Heero slowly sat down beside him. Taking an apple from Duo   
he stared at the violet-eyed boy's hair. The long chestnut locks have now reached the other boy's hips.   
" What is it Hee-chan? Is there something wrong?" Duo turned to Heero. 

" No, nothing's wrong." Heero said quietly taking a black thing from his pocket that he had stolen earlier in the market without   
Duo noticing. " Here for you." 

Duo takes the thing from Heero's palm and looked at it. It was a thick black hair tie with violet stitches that formed a flower all   
around it. Duo happily give Heero a huge hug, for it was the first time he ever received presents. " Thank you Hee-chan, I love   
it!" Turning around He handed the hair tie to Heero, " Do it for me, please?"   


" Relena…Relena…" Hilde whispered to Relena, but she seems to glued to the theme in front of her. They had followed the   
couple to the lakeshore. Hiding behind the bushes, they've watched everything that had happened. 

" RELENA!" 

" Shhhh…… Do you want them to know we're spying on them Hilde?" Relena slap her hand over Hilde's mouth. Beside the   
lake, two figures sitting beside each other. The one Relena was looking for, was tying his companion's hair into a braid. 

" I wish I was sitting in front of him and not her." Relena watches the pleasure that was shown on Duo's face. And she has to   
admit, Duo's a really beautiful, but she still don't like it. Hilde on the other hand, noticed the changes in Relena, she knew that   
the princess, her best friend was in love.   
  
  
  


=====================================================================================   
So, how was it? 


End file.
